Brothers till the end
by keek n d
Summary: Seporated. None of them known what happend to the other. Brick, now blind. Boomer, mute, and Butch. Insain. Will three cirtain girls come to their rescue?
1. Chapter 1

HEY! what's up peeps! Keek N D here! Guess what? WE GOT BORED! so we are FINALLY writing a story together! MMkay, well enough of our words, LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED! XDXD

Prologe

...

Brick walked into the room fallowed by his brothers. The fifteen year old boys were all getting the eye from both their fathers. (Or whatever you would call HIM) They took a seat, letting the eerie feeling take over. They were not use to this dead silance. Usaully they would yell or something...but now...

Mojo sighed and stood up from his chair and began. "boys I must talk for you have gotton beaten by the Powerpuff girls for the last time! You have powers there for you should be able to distroy them because you are their counterparts and are like them and more powerfuf because your boys and boys are stronger than girls-" As Mojo went on, HIM shot up from his chair.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE WIND IT TO A CLOSE!" HIM shouted useing his 'scary' voice. The boys flinched, and Boomer jumped, almost falling off the couch.

Mojo blinked, but nodded. "You see boys, HIM and I have spoken" Mojo three superpowred boys looked at each something bad was going to happen, espically from this 'talk' Mojo had mentioned. Mojo went on," You see, we have learned your skills as individauls, and decited you should learn your indivadual strengths seporatly."

Butch rolled his eyes. "English please?" he mummred.

"IT MEANS WE ARE SEPORATING YOU!" HIM shouted in responce. "Not for long, just long enough for us to learn your skills." he added.

Boomer looked at his brothers."I don't know...seporating us? That does'nt sound like a good idea at all. Those Powerpuke girls always win because they work as a team, don't you think we should too?"

Butch put his feet up on the coffee table. "I don't give a damn. As long as we can beat those bitches, I'm cool with it."

Both of his brothers looked at their oldest brother. He didn't want to disagree or agree. He knew if he agreed his brothers and himself would probably get nowere. But then again, they did need to defeat the girls. (Plus get a mouthful from HIM)

Without any warning, Mojo walked over to the blue Ruff. "Boomer will be trained by me. Say goodbye to your brothers for you will not see them in a while, and may miss them" Mojo said. Boomer looked over at his brothers. "b-Bye" he mumbled.

Butch rolled his eyes. "Your such a baby."

HIM grinned. "Butch, your coming with me!" Butch's eyes got wide. "OH NO IM NOT!"

Brick chuckled to himself. "Your such a baby" he mocked but then his amuzment dissapeared. "If hot shot is going with big red, and Little boy blue is going with Banana brains, then were am I going?" he asked eyeing both of his fathers.

HIM looked at Mojo. "They'll be wating for you outside."

The two villains looked at all three of them. "Now say goodbye to each other." HIM instructed.

All three boys looked at each other and waved. Not knowing this would be the last time they would ever cross paths again.

...

Brick opend his eyes. Of corse he dreamed that memory again. It was always the same, and never anything else. He felt around for his hat, finally finding it on his left side.

The red ruff, stood up, only to be brough back down with a large thud, and a small pain in his head. "Dammit" He mumbled. Feeling over his head, he found an opening, and stood up.

Trying to walk in frount of him, he held his arms out. The now blind Ruff would continously do this every day since his departure with his brothers.

The dream had brough up memories that Brick had in the back of his mind as he walked along a path he had memorized. Once his brothers, and fathers left, he walked outside finding a note on the porch.

_**Brick, we have taken notice that you are the more 'indepandant' one of the group. Your skills should be mastured on your own, and undistracted by others.**_

_**We will find you when you are ready.-Your fathers.**_

Brick clunched a fist at the note. He had memorized the whole thing. Not knowing it would be the last thing he would ever read. He tried to shrugg it out of his mind. The brothers. His fathers. His sight.

He never understood how he had lost it, but day by day after he had been alone, he started to notice his eyes getting darker, and darker, till by the time he turned sixteen, he became completely blinde.

But as soon as the memory left, it came back. Not the bad one of him getting taken away from his family, but the good times he shared with his brothers.

Brick sighed. Wishing he could just be with them once again. Just to know that they are alright.

Just to know.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! It's D! Keek is letting me continue with the story. I'm so sorry I don't update as much as I want! My dad lives 6 hours away and he works on his computer, so I can't get on as much i would like. Plus at my mom's home, only one computer and there is six at us there, so you should see the problem. I would like to also say that for the first chapter we got 12 reviews, so I think that we are off on a good start. But before I continue with the story I would like to thank all the people who reviewed!**_

_**Nikki14091: Yes Brick is blind! We tried to make it obvious. We will try to keep it up!**_

_**Aoi123456789: We didn't mean for it to be sad! We are happy you like it though!**_

_** : We wrote the first chapter on Keek's laptop, so it didn't have spell check. Don't worry! Neither of us took offense! We both are horrible spellers….**_

_**SevenSecretsGuardian: We're so happy you love it already! Hopefully, it will get better!**_

_**Crypvo keeper: WE WILL CONTINUE!**_

_**Marisa Lee: Yay! You like it! We're happy!**_

_**Ppgxrrblover21: First off….I FREAKING LOVE YOUR USER NAME! Happy you love it!**_

_**Alvinitty2468: We will continue…..**_

_**Guest 1: Don't worry more chapter will be coming soon…**_

_**Tori the Unforgettable tiger: For your question…. We don't want to spoil anything….. We will update as soon as possible, because we don't want you to become like twitchy.**_

_**Guest 2: Glad you like it! **_

_**Guest 3: Yeah poor Brick! Don't worry! It's about to get worse….hee hee… (Not really, everyone deserves a happy ending, right? Plus we hate sad endings)**_

_**The reason I keep saying "we" is because we both wrote the first chapter together and might write a few more in the future. You should know I don't own the PPG or the RRB. So on with the story…..**_

No one's P.O.V. Mojo Jojo's volcano.

"We will attack the girls so we can win. Then you will be victorious and they will lose. Blah Blah Blah (Keeps repeating the first sentence, but never says the same words)", Mojo Jojo went on and on and on and on and on. The blonde just sat on the couch. It was the couch. The couch he and his brother were on that day. "So do you understand what I am saying?" The blonde just nodded, but the look in his eyes told Mojo the opposite.

Mojo finally gave up. He knew if he kept continuing it would be a waste of time. He just left the blonde and went to finish another giant robot of his. The blonde just watched as he walked away. He stared at the spot that Mojo was just at. Then he just went back to his own thoughts.

_'I wonder how my brothers are doing….' _It must have been the millionth time he thought that. He then grinned. '_They must be doing a better job than me.' _ As far he could remember Brick was the one that always won against him and Butch. He just wasn't the leader for nothing. And Butch was….well, he was just Butch. They would always pick on him just because he was the youngest, but he knew that they did care for him.

He was pretty sure whoever has Brick with them is getting it the easiest. Brick was the most mature out of the three. By the time he was 13, Boomer swore to god aliens abducted the real Brick for experimenting and left them some kind of clone. He still like pranks and stuff, but he kept to himself for the most part. He was smarter too, if it wasn't for him…well Boomer was sure Butch and himself would have been killed by Buttercup or HIM. And his anger issues changed too. Again he kept to himself, but his glare could melt Antarctica.

And Butch…well Boomer almost felt badly for HIM. Butch was the "punch first, think later" kind of guy. He always got into trouble. He got into more trouble than Brick and Boomer combined. He somehow manages to get out of the trouble though. By the time he was 13, well he just twitched less. Still the psycho of the group, but he still cared for his brothers.

Boomer just continued to grin to himself. Of course, they had some bad times, but he and his brother still had a lot of fun together.

He realized that he had changed too. He was still the youngest and the most picked on, but he was smarter then what people gave him credit for. He just liked pretending to be the "stupid blonde". He is sure Brick noticed it, but Butch probably just thought he was just plain stupid. He would have to admit he was the softest of the group. He loved animals. _Nothing much to it._ Now after they were separated, he stopped talking. It wasn't his fault, every time he tried to say something nothing can out. He always was in his own little world. He missed his brothers. They were more of family than Mojo Jojo and HIM.

Then before he knew it, he was crying. He would do almost anything just to have his old life back. _To have his brothers back_. He missed them more than anything. _He missed them._

'_A lot.'_


End file.
